


Зверь

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Гаара затрахался.





	Зверь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды Naruto 2019.

Они не виделись полгода, и Ли, видимо, решил, что это очень и очень долго — Гаара, впрочем, и сам успел соскучиться, так что, в принципе, был с Ли согласен.

Ровно до пятого, кажется, захода.

Канкуро сдвинул все деловые встречи на сутки вперёд, взял на себя часть документации, прихватил личную печать казекаге и показал Гааре большой палец.

— Развлекайся, — сказал он, ухмыльнувшись, и хлопнул Гаару по плечу.

Гаара развлекался — Канкуро даже не представлял, насколько пророческим оказалось его напутствие.

Ли на самом деле был джентльменом — он умел держать себя в руках и расставлять приоритеты. Гаара пожал его тёплую руку, когда встречал у ворот — Ли улыбнулся ему широко и ярко, и на его счастливом лице играло полуденное пустынное солнце. Он был отправлен в Суну как посыльный для передачи важных государственных документов — вообще-то Наруто хотел бросить его в сопроводительную миссию, но Гаара в своём официальном письме ясно дал понять, что на роль посыльного необходимо выбрать шиноби с конкретными характеристиками.

Наруто умудрился приписать в ответном письме: «Ну, ты и жук, чёрт возьми», и вытащил Ли прямо с недели тренировочного забоя. Конечно, тот не сопротивлялся — в Суне он был через двое суток, даже не устал почти. То, насколько он был бодр и полон энергии на самом деле, Гаара выяснил позже.

Несколько часов они улаживали вопросы, просматривали документацию и общались с представителями Совета — ещё какое-то время ушло на то, чтобы отобрать Ли у подрастающего поколения шиноби. Зелёного Зверя Конохи хорошо знали в Суне, и потренироваться с ним не хотел только ленивый, да и тот посматривал одним глазом — Гаара всерьёз подумал, не воспользоваться ли собственными привилегиями, но Ли сообразил быстрее. Пообещал устроить спарринг с каждым желающим и зарядил учеников таким запасом энергии, что те не могли угомонится до самой ночи — то здесь, то там слышался звон кунаев и глухие удары о манекены.

С Гаарой Ли провёл весь вечер — выложил все новости, долго расспрашивал Гаару о реформах, которые тот вместе с частью Совета затеял в системе образования, и Гаара почти физически ощутил, как сильно ему этого не хватало. Он сам потянулся вперёд, положил ладонь Ли на щёку и поцеловал его — в груди растекалось приятное, чуть вибрирующее тепло, руки Ли были у него на спине и в волосах, и это ощущение оказалось ужасно долгожданным.

Гаара не представлял, что соскучится _настолько_ — потом он об этом не думал.

Ли снёс его с ног, когда они остались вдвоём — сжал в руках до боли, Гааре даже пришлось сделать ему замечание. Песчаная броня осыпалась с его щёки, и Ли насупился, смотря, как золотые песчинки планируют в воздухе.

— Прости, — сказал Гаара, ощущая, как песок соскальзывает с беззащитной кожи. — Дело привычки.

Ли покачал головой, будто говоря: «Ничего страшного», а потом, когда весь песок оказался у них под ногами, поцеловал Гаару.

Жадно.

— Я так скучал! — сказал он горячо Гааре в ухо, и тот ничего не успел ответить, потому что язык Ли зацепил чувствительную кромку и поддел мягкую мочку.

Это было приятно — Гаара позволил себе уступить.

Сил, чтобы добраться до спальни, не было — они так и остались в тёмном, заполненном суккулентами и бумагами, кабинете. Ли подсадил Гаару на стол, развёл ему бёдра, и как бы косо Гаара не смотрел на секс прямо на собственном рабочем месте, ему пришлось признаться — он был возбуждён, полураздет и никуда бы не пошёл, даже если бы предоставилась возможность.

Он хотел Ли прямо здесь и сейчас.

Тяжёлая ладонь Ли сжала их обоих — его кожа была горячей и шершавой от мозолей и шрамов, мышцы на его руках перекатывались тяжёлыми жгутами и замерли каменной твёрдостью, когда он подхватил Гаару под бёдра. Ли держал его на весу и двигался между его ног вместе с плотно обхватывающей ладонью — Гаара балансировал на одних только локтях, выгнув спину, его уложенные волосы разметались, влажными прядями падая на лицо, и его не хватило надолго.

Какое-то время они молчали — только дышали тяжело и сорвано. Вместе с острым жаром, растекающимся от паха к груди, Гаара ощутил ноющую боль в руках.

— Ли, локти, больно, — просипел он, и Ли спохватился — отпустил его бёдра, усадил на столешницу, вжался животом между ног.

— Прости, мне так жаль, — он сокрушённо покачал головой, взял руку Гаары в ладони, чтобы размять затёкшие мышцы.

Ли так искренне переживал, всегда так ярко и открыто. Гаара улыбнулся ему — убрал волосы со лба, поцеловал взмокшую кожу.

— Всё в порядке, просто немного неудобно, — сказал он, и Ли поднял голову.

Их взгляды встретились, и Гаара уже знал, где им будет удобно.

— Я не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось так быстро, — сказал Ли взволновано, когда они оказались в одной постели. — Мы так долго не виделись!

Гаара обнял его одной рукой за плечи.

— У нас впереди целая ночь, — отозвался он просто и позволил раздвинуть себе губы языком.

Когда он говорил «целая ночь», он не собирался использовать слово «целая» буквально.

Правда.

Они давно не были вместе — Гаара очень долго возился с подготовкой, потому что ему нравился сам процесс. Ли под ним елозил и тяжело сопел в подушку, его пальцы до белых костяшек цеплялись за простыни, он вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Гаара касался его языком или губами, когда втягивал кожу в горячий рот и сжимал зубы на выступающих лопатках. Мускулы спины под белыми руками Гаары тяжело перекатывались, мышечный контроль у Ли был просто превосходный, а внутри него было так хорошо, чтот Гааре действительно пришлось держать себя в руках.

Не то чтобы у него уж очень хорошо получилось.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Ли, когда Гаара задумчиво тронул синяки, оставленные его собственными пальцами на чужих бёдрах. — Завтра уже не будет, вот увидишь.

Гаара прищурился — ему не нравилось, что он терял контроль так легко, но Ли поцеловал его снова, и об этом пришлось забыть. Ли затащил его к себе на колени — долго целовал плечи и шею, вылизывал рот и губы, а потом откинулся на спину и подтащил Гаару за бёдра себе на грудь. Открыл тёмный от поцелуев рот, взял блестящую головку на язык, и Гааре пришлось вцепиться в его растрёпанные по подушке волосы — он только что оглушительно кончил два раза подряд, но, честное слово, это не помешало ему кончить снова.

Позже возбуждение тянуло внизу живота свинцовым ядром — потолок, дрожащий в тусклом свете ночной лампы, раскачивался у Гаары над головой, пока он сжимался на чужих пальцах. Ли над ним двигался тёмной горячей тенью, его жар каплями оседал между рёбрами, и когда Гаара целовал его, ему казалось, что они разорвут друг другу рты — он умудрился кончить на пальцах Ли дважды и в какой-то момент понял, что не чувствует собственных бёдер.

Ли дал ему передышку — у него всё ещё крепко стояло, и Гаара перекатился на живот, убрал растрепавшиеся волосы за ухо, обхватил его член ладонью у основания и накрыл ртом. Чужие пальцы мягко сжались у Гаары на затылке, Ли звучно выдохнул через рот, его бёдра мелко дёрнулись — челюсть у Гаары заныла очень быстро, и взять глубоко он всё равно не смог; только прижал головку языком, плотно обхватил губами, и Ли задрожал от их мягкости.

После Гаару хватило на ещё один раз — у него болели бёдра от напряжения, и он с трудом отзывался на крепкие, горячие движения. Ли уверено двигался между его ног, его руки чётко ощущались над тазовыми костями, а губы были везде, куда могли достать — Гаара путался пальцами в чужих волосах и надсадно хрипел сухим горлом. Внезапный оргазм вывернул его, заставил выгнуться на чужом члене и, кажется, отключиться на какое-то время — расслабленное, полное нежности лицо Ли было последним, что он зафиксировал в сознании.

Всё, что было после, Гаара помнил плохо — кажется, он утыкался носом в подушку, пока Ли возил его по простыням, кажется, он поставил Ли на колени, кажется он сипло скулил, пока Ли вылизывал его между ягодиц, кажется, они трахались даже в душе, а потом снова на кровати. Возбуждение болезненно тянуло внизу живота, сперма засыхала на животе и между бёдер, оргазмы превратились в глухие отголоски, а Ли был таким знакомым и раскалённым, что Гаара без раздумий протянул к нему руку — она предательски дрожала.

Гаара находил странным, что его песочная защита всё ещё не сломала Ли рёбра — и самому Гааре, впрочем, тоже.

Когда он проснулся, Ли мягко поцеловал его в лопатку — выглядел он обеспокоено и виновато.

— Ты вчера отключился, — сказал он взволновано и положил ладонь Гааре на щеку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гаара, я нигде тебя не ранил?

Если бы Ли его ранил, то остался бы без руки, скорее всего — Гаара поморщился, пытаясь перевернутся с живота на спину.

Это оказалось очень тяжело.

Очень.

У него болели бёдра — почти горели огнём; ощущение разгоралось в паху и расползалось сначала вниз к коленям, потом вверх к рёбрам. Плечи и шею надсадно тянуло, мышцы спины ныли, поясницу щемило, в горле было сухо и даже пальцы отказывались сгибаться — разве что голова не раскалывалась. Ли помог ему перевернуться на спину — он заглядывал Гааре в лицо с тревогой и держал его ладонь в собственных руках. Гаара посмотрел на него одним глазом, потому что второй не мог открыть просто физически.

Ли был очень красив в утреннем солнце — и он был такой открытый и честный, что в груди замирало.

А ещё он действительно был зверем, судя по всему.

Гаара бы покачал головой, но шею тянуло.

— Нет, ты меня не ранил, — сказал он сипло — голос его не слушался. — Наверное.

Глаза у Ли раскрылись в ужасе — Гааре пришлось перехватить его руку за запястье и успокаивающе погладить выступающую косточку.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — заверил его Гаара. — Ты просто слегка, — он лизнул сухие губы, — перестарался.

Ли виновато уткнулся лбом ему в плечо — его тяжёлое дыхание осело у Гаары на коже.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал он тихо. — Я совершенно не держал себя в руках, — когда его губы шевелились, Гаара ощущал это собственным плечом. — Я просто увидел тебя, и ты был такой потрясающий, и я просто не смог...

Он нахмурился и сжал руки в кулаки — скорее всего, придумывал себе наказание, что-нибудь вроде двух тысяч кругов вокруг Суны или высокоинтенсивной тренировки прямо в пустыне под палящим солнцем. Гааре пришлось постараться, чтобы приподняться на локте — его губы коснулись чёрной макушки, и Ли посмотрел на него из-под чёлки.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Гаара просто и повёл плечом. — Если бы я хотел тебя остановить, я бы это сделал.

Целоваться тоже оказалось тяжело — язык еле ворочался, и рот натужно болел. Ли осторожно лизнул Гаару в губы, обхватил рукой поперёк живота и положил голову рядом с плечом, носом уткнувшись в шею, — Гааре было спокойнее, когда никто из них не двигался. Судя по яркому солнцу за окном, утро закончилось как минимум два часа назад, и было просто удивительно, что Канкуро ещё не долбился им в дверь. Хотя, возможно, Канкуро всё прекрасно понимал — это было бы просто замечательно, потому что Гаара не был уверен, что сможет сидеть в ближайшие двенадцать часов; ноги бы его тоже не удержали.

— Ты зверь, — всё-таки сказал Гаара, уткнувшись носом Ли в макушку, и тот широко улыбнулся.

— Да, — сказал он гордо. — Зелёный Зверь Конохи!

Гаара не сдержал улыбку.

Если бы это можно было назвать тренировкой, то, несомненно, Ли с ней превосходно справился.


End file.
